A flushing flow distributor of this type has been disclosed in the prior art, for example in DE 27 007 81 A. With this, the water in a conduit connected to a toilet bowl is divided in such a manner that some of the flushing water is supplied to a flushing channel of the toilet bowl and some of the water is supplied to a nozzle which is arranged in the siphon of the toilet bowl and, during flushing, brings about a thrust effect which enables the water level in the outflow channel to rise, as a result of which the content of the siphon is then sucked out. The water emerging from the flushing channel of the toilet bowl cleans the inside of the bowl. Therefore, during a flushing process, some of the water cleans the inside of the toilet bowl and some of the water accelerates the water in the siphon of the toilet bowl. In order to refill the emptied siphon after flushing, a storage pocket is provided which is filled with water during the flushing process via an outlet opening of a water conduit, the water then draining off towards the end of the flushing process and refilling the siphon. The abovementioned division of the water takes place in a conduit junction which is arranged in the toilet bowl above the storage pocket.